icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ontario Women's Hockey Association
The Ontario Women's Hockey Association (OWHA) is the governing body of women's ice hockey in the Province of Ontario, Canada. The OWHA is a member of the Ontario Hockey Federation, the Ontario branch of Hockey Canada. Jurisdiction The OWHA operates independently from the OHF's other member associations that govern the various levels of men's hockey. It governs all levels of women's hockey in the province, including minor, junior, and senior, at a provincial level. Leagues Senior *Golden Blades Women's Hockey League *Lower Lakes Female Hockey League *Windsor Essex Women's Hockey League Intermediate AA/Junior *Provincial Women's Hockey League Minor *Lower Lakes Female Hockey League *Western Ontario Athletic Association Associated Groups *Ottawa District Women's Hockey Association *Thunder Bay Women's Hockey Association *Western Ontario Athletic Association Provincial Champions ;Senior AAA *1998: North York Aeros *1999: North York *2000: North York *2001: North York *2002: North York *2003: Brampton Thunder *2004: Toronto Aeros *2005: Brampton Thunder ;Senior AA *1995: Mississauga Chiefs *1996: North York Aeros *1997: Newton Brook *1998: Ottawa Northstars *1999: Newton Brook *2000: Newton Brook *2001: Peterborough *2002: Peterborough *2003: Sarnia *2004: Oakville Ice *2005: Dorchester Blazers *2006: St. Catharine's Jets *2007: Belmont Blazers *2008: Toronto Vixens *2010: Belmont Blazers *2011: Kanata Rangers *2012: Toronto Sirens *2013: Oakville Hornets *2015: London Devilettes *2016: St. Catharine's Jets *2017: St. Catharine's Jets *2018: Ottawa Ice Cats *2019: Ottawa Ice Cats ;Senior A *1995: Newton Brook *1996: Newton Brook *1997: Mississauga Light *1998: Sarnia *2000: Algoma *2001: London *2002: Waterloo *2003: Belleville *2004: Hamilton Golden Hawks *2005: Stoney Creek Sabres *2006: Durham West Lightning *2007: Ottawa Ice Cats *2008: Aurora Panthers *2010: Clarington Flames *2011: Hamilton Senior *2012: Stoney Creek Sabres *2013: Hamilton Ice Hawks *2015: Aurora Predators *2016: Kitchener Lady Rangers *2017: Kitchener Lady Rangers *2018: Durham West Lightning *2019: Scarborough Sharks ;Senior BB *1997: Milton *1998: Newton Brook *2000: Toronto Tornados *2001: London *2002: Brampton *2003: Belmont *2004: Thunder Bay Sting *2005: Burlington Barracudas *2006: Cobourg Eagle.ca *2007: Ottawa Lady Generals *2008: Belleville Bearcats *2010: Belleville Bearcats *2011: Cobourg Eagle.ca *2012: Lakeshore Lady Lakers *2013: Belmont Blazers *2015: Cobourg Eagle.ca *2016: Cobourg Eagle.ca *2017: Scarborough Sharks *2018: Cobourg Senior Ladies *2019: Cobourg Senior Ladies ;Senior B *1995: Russell *1996: Peterborough *1997: Peterborough *1998: Peterborough *2001: Oshawa *2002: Cobourg *2003: Stone Mills *2004: Peterborough Ice *2005: Brampton Cougars *2006: Tamworth Bell Connection *2007: Peterborough Slydog *2008: Timmins Vipers *2010: Windsor Sharks *2011: Belmont Blazers *2012: Belmont Blazers *2013: London Devilettes Blues *2015: Lucknow *2016: Stone Mills Tamworth *2017: Napanee Church *2018: Komoka Bruins *2019: Ennismore Eagles ;Senior CC *1998: Alvinston ;Senior C *1995: Durham *1996: Belleville *1997: Oakville *1998: Stoney Creek *2001: Stone Mills *2002: Wawa *2003: Toronto Hailstones *2004: Durham West Lightning *2005: Oshawa Wolves *2006: Windsor Bulls *2007: Keene Wolverines *2008: Newton Brook Muskoka *2010: Stone Mills Tamworth *2011: Belmont Blazers *2012: Embro 97s *2013: Otonabee Wolverines *2015: Embro 97s *2016: Huntsville Honeys *2017: Parkhill Sr Ladies *2018: Orillia Hawks *2019: Orillia Hawks ;Senior D *1995: Timmins *1996: Woodstock ;Intermediate AA *1998: North York *2001: North York *2002: Mississauga *2003: Durham West *2004: Bluewater Hawks *2005: Toronto Aeros *2006: Toronto Aeros *2007: Stoney Creek Sabres *2008: Stoney Creek Sabres *2009: Mississauga Chiefs *2011: Mississauga Chiefs *2012: Bluewater Hawks *2015: Oakville Hornets *2016: Toronto Aeros *2017: Oakville Hornets *2018: Toronto Aeros *2019: London Devilettes ;Intermediate A *1995: North York *1996: Ottawa *1997: Ottawa NCCP *1998: Sudbury *2001: Kingston *2002: Thunder Bay *2003: Bluewater *2004: Brantford Ice Cats *2005: Brampton Canadettes *2006: Ottawa NCCP *2007: Rideau St. Lawrence Thunder *2009: Scarborough Sharks *2010: Missisauga Chiefs *2012: Hamilton Hawks *2013: Oshawa Lady Generals *2015: Cambridge Roadrunners *2016: St. Catharine's Brock Jr. Bagers *2017: Saugeen-Maitland Lightning *2018: Saugeen-Maitland Lightning *2019: Saugeen-Maitland Lightning ;Intermediate BB *2001: Kanata *2002: Burlington *2003: Lambeth *2004: Sarnia Lady Sting *2005: Ottawa *2006: Mississauga Chiefs *2007: Thunder Bay Northern Flyers *2008: Stratford Aces *2009: Cobourg Foodland ;Intermediate B *1995: Burlington *1996: Belleville *1998: Thunder Bay *2001: Stouffville *2002: London *2003: Peterborough *2004: Windsor Wildcats *2005: Belmont Blazers *2006: Waterloo Ravens *2007: Kitchener Lady Rangers *2009: Ilderton Jets *2010: Kitchener Lady Rangers *2012: Parkhill *2013: Cambridge Roadrunners *2015: Clarence Rockland Lightning *2016: Ennismore Eagles ;Intermediate C *1996: Nepean *1997: Windsor *1998: Port Elgin *2001: Elma Logan *2002: Mount Forest *2003: Cal Comets *2004: Parry Sound Phantoms *2005: Lucan *2006: Lucknow *2007: Monkton Wildcats *2008: Belmore-Teeswater *2009: Elma Logan Wildcats *2010: Owen Sound Hawks *2013: Lucknow External links *OWHA Homepage Category:Women's ice hockey in Canada